


Xilinous Cotton

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Community: spnkink-meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, Lap Sex, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt: tiny!Jensen, gentle!Jared, bottom!Jensen, cuddling, pet names. Pampering a tiny Jensen. He loves cuddling and loving on his little angel. Please put emphasis on Jensen’s size, he should be extremely small and delicate.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 28
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Xilinous Cotton

Joy to the world, it was snowing! Winter had come to their town, fluffy snowflakes falling from the heavens above as dozens of warm sweet-scented candles lighting every window of their cozy home. 

The best way to start a chilly day was a yummy breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast with gooey peanut butter and hot chocolate with puffy marshmallows. With Jensen having such a tiny tummy, he could only consume little portions. As Jensen fills his tummy, Jared presses a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Afterwards, they play outside, big, beautiful flakes flutter down from the heavens and land on eyelashes, cheeks are rosy pink while hands stay snuggled in warm kitten mittens. Jared, worried of his little mate getting too cold, pulls him close and hugs him tightly: being the runt, Jensen has trouble keeping his body temp up. Even with his snuggly coat, Jensen shiver, but soon is warm as Jared snuggled him.

Oh, what a lovely snowy day. In between snowball fights and making snow angels outside in the winter wonderland, Jared and Jensen indulges in delicious treats. The pumpkin spice festival was going on and they had a major sweet tooth—anything with pumpkin spice they could get their hands on they ate--Pumpkin spice rice crispy treats and Oreos with gooey fluffy cream, pumpkin spice cinnamon rolls. As Jensen accept a cup of hot chocolate, hardly eye level with the counter, Jared leans down and presses a kiss to his rosy pink cheek. 

Seeing his chance to steal a kiss, Jared wraps his arms around his husband and lifts him up, Jensen is so very tiny in his massive arms, Jared is careful nog to hug him too tightly. As an alpha he could kill his little mate with one massive hug. 

Gently, he kisses away the cold, and when he feels Jensen smile into the kiss as they pause under the mistletoe that hung in the doorway of a mom and pop store, Jared kindhearted squeezes his arms around Jensen, holding him close and kissing him tenderly, bathing his soul in Jensen's heavenly love.

In Jared’s arms, Jensen feels safe. He is so tiny the world frightens him sometimes, but Jared is tender and loving as he snuggle his little body. Jared gently rub up and down his spine, fingers feather-light and soft and kind. Jensen's skin tingle warmly. Kissed gently, hugged feather soft as if he will never be let go.

Jared was sweet and kind, they were lost in lovey-dovey romantic happily ever after, pure bliss found a place in their hearts. Christmas was right around the corner, yet Jensen felt like he had already been given the greatest miracle of a gift; the gift of true love.

The cold air soon chase Jensen inside their cozy cottage. He shivers, trembling. "Darling, come on, let's get you warm, sweetheart." Jared quickly starts a fire as Jensen steals one of Jared's massive hoodie. The fabric engulfs his thin frame, swaddling him as he cuddled on the couch beside the warm fire. Being so little, Jared devours Jensen in his arms; he snuggled in Jared's arms with a blissful sigh, leaning into his warm embrace and resting his head on the Jared's strong chest.

With Jared, happiness is the spark of joy for all things good in Jensen's world. He is the runt, hardly able to see over the steering hell of the car, or reach for the toothpaste in the cabinet, but when he is swarmed in his mates strong arms, Jensen feels content and warm, blissfully happy as his alpha snuggled him like a teddy bear and kisses his forehead.

Feeling a little playful, Jared playfully tickles Jensen, making him giggle and wiggle, carefree and happy, making Jared grin brightly. Jensen is thin, lean, and Jared easily feels his ribs, he could break them with his strength, but he would never dare. He loves his little mate dearly.

When the playful hands stop the tickle attack, Jensen melts against Jared, pressing his face to his neck and breathing in the comforting scent of musk.

Jared smiles brightly, grinning so happily that his dimples sparkle like shinny stars as he gently wraps his arms around Jensen's tiny waist, leaving his small lover in the shelter of his loving arms. Jared kisses Jensen sweetly, palms cupping his cheeks as he drowns in Jensen's dear love as he gasps for air, breathless from the kiss that lights up their souls like fourth of July fireworks.

He cradles his boyfriend, cuddling him to his strong chest and nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of Jensen's cheek. He leans in, kissing Jensen's pink lips and feeling his heart flutter when his beloved boyfriend smiles brightly.

Jared kisses him sweetly, slowly, his hands on Jensen's skin is both teasing and comforting, and among sweet kisses of love and teasing pleasure touches, Jensen soon feels a spark of desire. Jared lightly kisses his soft lips showing the affection on his lips that beat within his loving heart.

Jared pulls him onto his lap, manhandling the tiny man until his omega straddles his waist. Slowly, with each hot touch of Jared's kiss, Jensen grows wetter. He is held in place in Jared's powerful arms, he desires kisses, as if the handful of kisses Jared presses to his lips is not suitable.

"Jared, please, take me to bed," Jensen pecking little kitten kisses to Jared's lips, he wrap his arms around his mates neck to hug him. "Please, baby, I need you." 

Jared kisses Jensen as he quickly, and easily, lifts Jensen into his arms a carries him to the bedroom. Jensen parts his lips, a good boy, and lets Jared’s tongue slip inside. He moans into the kiss as Jensen’s slickmwets his boxers, he can smell how needy his beautiful mate is. 

As Jared gently lays his mate down on the sheets, his lips meet Jensen's lips in a sweet, dearly devoted kiss that takes Jared's breath away. As Jared strips both him and his mate nude, Jensen begs for another sweet kiss, and he looks so beautiful that Jared cannot resist; he captured Jensen’s lips and kissed him passionately.

As they kissed, Jensen dragged his fingertips up and down Jared's spine, a feather soft touch as his body trembled with a tiny hot shiver of arousal, the tremors vibrating all over his body. Jared is massive compared to him, thick strong muscles, hulking like a beast. 

God, he wants his mate inside him. Smiling softly, Jared wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and easily moves them. Jensen straddles Jared, he is wet, warm, his hole throbbing with the desire for a hard, thick cock. Dripping slick, Jensen sinks down onto his mate's cock, gasping in pleasure. Between them, Jared can see Jensen's tummy bulge, the omega is so tiny his tummy is swollen, "careful, love," Jared purrs. Jensen can take the slight pain, the pleasure quickly comes. 

He loves Jared with all his heart, how even in intimacy Jared worried for his safety and would protect him at all cost. 

Jared hugs him tighter as Jensen rides him, Jensen cries out in pleasure as Jared's large hands latch on his hip. Jensen is wet, dripping slick, he feels hot all over as he rides Jared, his breathing is getting harsher, his body quivering as he moans every time Jared’s thick cock slides deep inside him.

Jensen is tingling, he closes his eyes, feels his alpha's lips on his neck, he grinds his hips faster and faster, bouncing on Jared thick cock. His tummy, swollen, bulges as Jared ruts upwards, fucking into the warm, wet heat that surrounds his cock as his mate trembles in his embrace. His lips are on his neck, teeth catching the skin, nipping, marking Jensen. 

He gets a hand around Jensen's tiny cock, his whole hand engulfing the leaking shaft, his thumb smearing away the dribble of precome. On this night, love and pleasure overwhelm Jensen as his mate knots him, the way Jared’s lush soft lips felt on his skin, kissing magnetically, gently holding him as he tremble in post bliss, Jensen is lost to the sensations that tingled through his body.

The sheets are disheveled; the room smells like sex. Jensen’s shivers as Jared is enthusiastically pumping his hips, he can feel his mates big knot, he tummy quivers as it bulges obscenely, stretching the skin. Jared kisses his cheeks, his pink soft lips as he holds him close as Jensen shakes and moans Jay’s name. His body shakes as tiny jolt of electricity zipping through his veins.

Jensen’s head tips back, the tender flesh of his neck exposed and too tempting for Jared ruts, his knot slips inside, ties them, as he feels his boyfriend shake, trembling, his breath catching in his chest. Jensen moans and titles his head back farther to allow Jared room to kiss along his throat up to his stubble jaw, and Jared takes him up on the offer by nipping him, before he kisses Jensen's pink lips. His hand works Jensen tiny cock as as his orgasm clams him, Jensen cries out and comes, soaks his cock with slick as his own little dick spurts cum. 

Jensen's eyes slam shut as pulses of pleasure surge through every inch of his trembling body.

“I love you, darling. Time for bed,” Jared whispers, rolling them over to lay on a mound of fluffy pillows and cozy sheets.

Jared wrap his arms around his little mate, and Jensen melts into his arms as Jared gently rocks him in his embrace; tied to his mate, Jensen gently rubs his swollen belly, exhaustion and peace finds Jensen. He smiles beautifully at Jared and palms his cheek, and Jared leans into the touch, his eyes closing as their lips caressing gently as they kiss softly, his arms wrapped around his tiny mates body like a blanket. He is very gentle with Jensen, kissing his pink lips tenderly, making his heart skip a beat.

“Luv you,” Jensen slurs sleepily, closing his eyes as he drifts off to dreams. Jared presses a kiss to his forehead, following him into the realm of sweet dreams.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/103323.html?thread=39140507#t39140507)


End file.
